Love's Lies
by YumeMori
Summary: Yusuke/Kagome. Because love should only take a few knocks to the nose, a game for a kiss, and thievery. Along with cheating boyfriends and a legend's end, Kagome soon finds that not even her relationships can be normal.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Prologue: Telling You Goodbye**  
_

* * *

It had only been a year since Yusuke and Kurama had come back from the demon world. Hiei had decided to stay there, but made appearances from time to time in the human world. However, that wasn't the only thing to change in the past year. Kurama had a job in his step-father's company now, and even had a step-brother that was just two years younger than him. Kuwabara was marrying Yukina, today, and he even had a job in his own detective agency. Yusuke worked at the agency with Kuwabara, but he was no longer together with Keiko. Something had happened over the past four years, and they just didn't know each other anymore. Although Keiko did take over her parents ramen shop and go to a very good college. Yes, many things had changed somewhere over the past five years. If only they could know where everything had changed.

Yet, the past didn't matter today. Because today was the day Kuwabara and Yukina were getting married and everyone was here for it. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and even Koenma were going to it. And of course Kuwabara's three best childhood friends were going to be up at the alter with him. Kurama had even talked Shuichi, his younger step-brother, into coming as well. So, all the guys were at Shuichi's small apartment getting ready. While the girls, Botan, Shizuru, and Ayame, were helping Yukina get ready. The three of them would be up at the alter with Yukina. It was just a good thing they got Genkai to agree to let them use her shrine for the wedding.

Right now, the boys were waiting for Shuichi to finish getting dressed so they could go over to the shrine. As the three of them wee lounging in the living room, something near the door caught Yusuke's attention. "Oi Kurama. Does Shuichi live here alone?" Yusuke asked as he eyed a pair of women's platform sandals next to the door.

Kurama looked over at where Yusuke was looking, "I thought he did..." He replied unsurely as the Youko in him was giving him some interesting ideas as to what could be making his brother take so long. "Hey Shuichi!"

"Yeah?" the muffled reply came from inside the bathroom nearby.

"Do you live here alone?" Kurama asked a little more quietly as his brother came out into the living room.

Shuichi immediately saw the pair of sandals, "She wasn't supposed to be here for a few more days…"

"Who're you talking about? Your girlfriend?" Kuwabara asked him.

"Ex-girlfriend as of now," a feminine voice said as a young woman stepped into the living room where everyone else was. She had a small box filled with small possessions under one arm and holding a suitcase with another.

"Kago… I thought we discussed this already… It hasn't been a month yet," Shuichi told her in a semi-pleading way.

"I don't care!" she shouted at him in frustration. "I can't take this anymore! I, I just can't stay with you anymore!"

"I already told you, that wasn't me those times," Shuichi told her.

"Just stop! Stop lying to me already! I know it was you! Or do you think that was the first time I've come back early?" she asked him as he looked at the ground ashamed. "I saw you go off to prom with her, instead of me… I saw you two leave here to go on the date you promised me... You know, if you love her so much, then why are you with me?"

"I love you Kago, not her," Shuichi started but was cut off.

"If you don't love her then why did you always go off with her!" the woman yelled in his face. Shuichi sighed and turned away from her, he still had to get ready for the wedding. The woman sighed also before she put down her stuff and went over to finish tying his tie.

"I'm sorry, you know… I never expected this to happen… I never meant to hurt you," Shuichi told her softly.

"Then you shouldn't have gone off with her… But then again, I guess that's all I'll ever be: second place… I remember you used to promise me that you would never do that, yet you have," she had her back facing everyone else as she smoothed out all the wrinkles in Shuichi's shirt.

"Kago don't go… Stay, I promise I'll change!" Shuichi grabbed her hand when she went to grab her stuff.

"He said that today, too... You know, if things had been differently, today I would be staying here forever with you… but this is just the way things go, so let me go and you can be with her forever instead," she told him as he let her arm go.

"I do love you Kago," he whispered to her softly as she turned around and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I know, and I did love you too… But, my heart can't take anymore of this," she whispered back before kissing him on the cheek. "Goodbye Shuichi."

He didn't say anything as she put the box back under her arm and picked up her suitcase before walking over and slipping into her shoes. Everyone just noticed how small she was before she put her shoes on. Without them on, she barely even reached Yusuke's shoulders, but with them on she at least reached his nose. They just watched as she opened the door and walked out, without a single glance back.

"Goodbye, Kagome."

* * *

**-2 hours later, in Hama Rikyu-**

Kagome was sitting underneath on of the sakura trees close to the teahouse. The sun had just begun to descend, and she knew she should be getting home, but she didn't want to leave. If only she could stay here for the night. But, she couldn't. The park would close soon, and she would be forced to leave it. It had only been an hour since she had gotten here, but this sunset made the 300 yen worth it. The Shiodome district always looked less hectic at sunset. Kagome let out a sigh as she thought back on today.

This morning she came back from the Sengoku Jidai for good, decided she get a new start on her life, left her cheating boyfriend, and had a good cry over why she was never good enough to be loved by anyone. It just wouldn't make any sense to her. She should be able to love freely now and do anything, but she can't. 'But why though? I don't have the Shikon no Tama anymore, I don't have a double life anymore, and I don't have to fight for my life anymore… So, why is it that nothing is happening right? I guess life just sucks this way,' was her last thought before she got up and left the park. Hopefully there wouldn't be too many people out tonight and she'd be able to get home fast.

* * *

_Another repost; originally posted in October of 2004._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter One: Everything Has Consequences**  
_

* * *

**- - A month later - -**

Kagome woke up rather early in the morning. Glaring at her alarm clock that mocked her with its red numbers reading 5:00 a.m. She got out of her futon and went into her little bathroom. Today she had to go to work after she finished her classes at the college. She was going to major in ancient history and minor in modern history, while she worked in the Museum helping to classify ancient artifacts. It paid just enough for her to pay rent, buy food sometimes, and pay for classes.

Getting out of the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen. She opened the mini fridge and realized that she needed to go shopping. Maybe next paycheck, if she was lucky. With a sad sigh, she left to get changed and put away her futon. Looking at her new way of dressing she felt a wave of nostalgia, remembering what she wore for so many years. The slightly shorter than knee length tan skirt was a far cry from her pleated green mini, and the black tank top was very different from her old white and green sailor blouse. Her new beige trench coat was the finishing piece to her new ensemble.

Glancing at her clock again, it reminded her just how early she was yet again. Yawning, she slipped on her black loafers and made her way out of her apartment. No harm in being early.

* * *

He was upset. Downright _pissed_, actually.

This day was starting off bad. First he woke up two minutes before his alarm: the two minutes that made the day just that much better. Then he got a call from his mother who thought it would be fun to set up her only son on a blind date with the friend of a friend's daughter. And now the stupid train was five minutes late, making him five minutes late. To top it all off, he was down to his last cigarette out of the pack he bought yesterday. And he swore that if Kuwabara made some stupid ass comment about his 'date,' he would kill him in a way to make Hiei proud. He was still thinking about how his mother had Kuwabara's phone number and how she could even mistake it for his, when the train finally came.

Waiting for the people to stop coming off was like hours to the impatient toushin. Finally able to squeeze in, he found only one seat open, which he quickly took. When the train started moving again, he was able to see who he was sitting next to. It was a young girl, wearing a blank tank top that was low enough for him to see her cleavage, since she was bent over her notebook. Finding it hard to tear his eyes away, he trailed his eyes down in hopes of being able to look elsewhere. However, he soon found that impossible when he discovered she was wearing a skirt that was trailing rather high up on her crossed legs, showing off her slender thighs. His eyes were fixated on the hem of her skirt, trying to will it higher because after all, he might develop telekinesis in that very moment.

"Enjoying the view?" her voice snapped his head up to look at her face, which was still trained on her notebook. "Is your tongue tied up, or perhaps the blood hasn't found its way to your head yet?"

She finally looked at him, and he couldn't help but see the teasing glint to her blue-grey eyes... Wait! Blue-grey!? "You're Shuuichi's ex!"

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," she said sarcastically to him as she put away her notebook.

An awkward silence passed. And Yusuke, not one for awkward silences, decided to break it. "So… I doubt your name is Kago, mind telling me your real name?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do mind," came her smartass reply as she took his cigarette away from him. Obviously, someone wasn't paying attention to Shuuichi when he whispered out her name.

"I guess I'll take that as being able to call you whatever I want so...hmm…" she looked at him with mirth dancing in her eyes as she watched him think. "I've got it! I'll call you Am-_Ow_! What the hell was that for!?"

"If you don't want me to kick you again, you won't finish that word," she warned him as she kept her foot against his knee.

"I was going to say 'Ame' but if you didn't like it you could've just said so!" he shouted at her while she gave him a pointed look. "Oh fine! Have it your way... Ama," he whispered the last word so low that only a demon could hear it, but she did. And every action had a consequence.

So she made to kick him again as the train stopped, but he moved his legs out of kicking distance. She got up instead and put his cigarette out on his hand.

He watched her get off the train, thinking about how he'll get her back next time. When the train started moving again, he looked off to the side, feeling better than earlier, when something caught his eye. It was a small heart shaped, gold locket that had 'Jidai' engraved on the front. Curious, he opened it and saw a young version of 'Kago' with what appeared to be her mother, father and a little baby. It looked very old while the second picture looked newer, much newer. It had her, wearing a short green and white sailor fuku, hugging a boy with long black hair and violet eyes. Standing next to her was a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Next to her was a slightly older man who appeared to be a monk. Everything appeared to be normal about them, except the fact that the woman had a giant boomerang on her back.

Closing it, he looked at the back, trying to find some clue to her name so he could give it back. He wasn't disappointed.

_Kagome-  
Aishiteru, to  
matteiru koto  
dake o  
-Inuyasha_

* * *

School had been literal hell. Whoever said college was easier than high school was lying. In her ancient Japanese history class, she had a report due on the wars between demons and humans due next Friday and then in her modern Japanese history class, she had another report due on the life and death of the famed Youko Kurama also due next Friday.

Now it was time for her to pour over ancient artifacts and writings and classify them. Oh, the joys of a normal life. 'Worrying about bad backs and eyes, if you'll finish reports on time, and if you'll see the cute guy on the bus again... Wait. Bad thought! Out! No thoughts about sexy, cocky demon males with deep eyes and that smirk… _Gah_!! I don't need this at work!!

'Deep breaths… Deep breaths… Okay, all better now… But where was I? Oh yeah!

'The life is the hardest thing to adjust to. I see why all those agents in the government get debriefed… Maybe that's what I should get, yeah… and then I'll be able to be happy with some boring life where I don't have to run for my life. Or be suspicious of everyone, or even know how to kill your best friends. Nope, this is just some adventure-less, dull life were the most exciting thing that'll happen is watching the plants grow.' Obviously, this life and she have one of those love/hate relationships.

'Hmm… Relationships.. Friends... Cute guy... Oh _damn_! Ayumi's blind date at the shrine tonight! She and Mama are going to kill me. _No!_ I'm too young to be murdered with kitchen utensils!'

* * *

The day wasn't even over with and already he was thinking of ways to kill Kuwabara for his comments all day, and how he was going to take away all of his mother's alcohol for a month… Nah, a week, she wouldn't last a month, for agreeing to this blind date for him. He angrily made his way up the steps to the Higurashi shrine, thinking about a different girl. Kagome. Maybe he'd find someone here that could give her back her locket, since Higurashi, he thought, was her last name. He just never thought that she might be one of the people who set this all up.

"It's you!" that all too familiar voice shouted at him as the door opened.

"Holy shit! I didn't think you'd still lived here!" it was true, he didn't.

"Kagome-chan… who's at the door?" another feminine voice called out from behind her.

He saw an evil smirk pass her face, "Nobody important Ayumi-chan! Would you like to come in Urameshi-san?"

He now understood why she was smirking… She still wanted to continue their little game from this morning. And she already got the first point. "That reminds me; you dropped your locket on the train."

"But I wasn't wearing.. That's right, I left it in my coat pocket," she appeared thoughtful as she looked at the locket dangling in front of her. As she reached up to grab it, it was pulled out of her reach.

"If you want this back so bad, shouldn't I get something in return for finding it?" he asked her teasingly. He'll be damned if she won the second point.

"Why can't you just give it _back_!" she emphasized as she jumped up to grab the locket, but found it once again yanked out of her reach.

"Is a simple kiss too much to ask for?" he feigned innocence.

She crossed her arms and pouted at him, but slowly walked towards him, acting like she was going to kiss him. Instead, she kicked out his knee and grabbed her locket. "Like I would kiss my best friend's blind date, idiot." Kagome- two points. Yusuke- zero.

He rubbed his knee as he watched her walk away. 'And here I was thinking she was my date…' Another girl was pushed out of the kitchen. She had shoulder length, curly black hair that was held back with clips on either side of her head and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a simple pink-knee length dress that became pleated below her waist. She bowed low to him as he walked towards her. He couldn't help it, he bowed back slightly, and she seemed too nice. "I'm Hawasaki, Ayumi. It's nice to meet you."

"Yo. Urameshi, Yusuke," she smiled slightly at him, and looked about to say something.

"Dinner's ready!" another woman's voice called out from the kitchen. Yusuke followed Ayumi, thinking about how normal she seemed.

He was surprised to find so much good food and five places. He was stumped by the five different food trays when he saw Kagome's mother and a young fourteen year old boy. He soon the connection between the mother and him in their similar brown eyes. They each took their seats, with Kagome and Ayumi sitting next to each other, him sitting next to the boy and the mother sitting at the head of the table.

Everyone complimented Mrs. Higurashi for her delicious cooking, as they were given green tea and some pickled daikon and plums. He found this to be the best meal he had in a while with the gyudon, miso soup, fuyu, tempura, and gyoza. Still he had no idea how someone could cook everything to perfection, or be able to pay for some of the ingredients. Maybe they had more money than he first thought.

* * *

"They make a cute couple, ne?" she was smiling softly as she watched Yusuke and Ayumi talk in the courtyard.

Kagome put another dish away, "Yeah... Ayumi has, for some reason, always liked the bad boy types."

"And you, for some reason like to forget you were always crushing on the bad guy types!" Kagome's eyebrow ticked dangerously throughout Souta's little statement.

Mrs. Higurashi simply smiled as Kagome and Souta began a game of cat and mouse throughout the house. It lasted a total of two minutes, and at that time Yusuke came back inside. Only to find Souta with an arm wrapped around his neck, and hand tying up his arms. While his legs were trying to kick out Kagome's legs from underneath her, but he was failing miserably.

"Maa, maa. What have I told you about fighting in front of company?" her voice had the two siblings letting go of each other and looking at the ground shamefully.

Yusuke snickered slightly at the subdued expressions, and soon Kagome smacked the back of his head. "Kagome-chan! How many times do I have to tell you to not hit people?"

"It's alright Higurashi-san… I just came to say I'm leaving," he said as she came out into the living room.

"Come back any time Yusuke-kun, you're more than welcome here... Kagome-chan, please show him out," Kagome huffed at this, but went outside with him.

"Y'know, you hit pretty hard for a girl," she looked over at him.

"Good, you deserved it," she smiled slightly.

"I'm still waiting for that kiss I hope you know," and once again, the game is on.

Crossing her arms across her chest, she looked him over, "And why would I kiss you now, or ever?"

He held up her locket, "Because I still have this… And I'm not falling for your cheap tricks again."

"B, but… how did you," she felt around her neck where it had been. "Why yo-you thief!!"

"Pickpocket! Not thief!" he shouted back at her.

"Same difference!" she yelled at him as she tried to grab her locket from him again, but he kept it just out of her reach.

She stepped away from him and crossed her arms once again. "Look, give me back my locket, and I will give you one thing you want- except a kiss or anything of the sort."

He looked to be weighing his options, and took a glance at his watch. Cursing the time, but praising his luck, he brushed a quick kiss to her lips and quickly ran off. "I'll take your offer some other time!" he shouted over his shoulder. She didn't really hear him as she brought her hand up to her lips. And then realized that he still had her locket. Yusuke- two points. Kagome- three.

"That damn cocky, egotistical thief!!"

And just like Yusuke learned early today, she too learned that every action had a consequence. Especially when it concerned the matters of relationships. He would so pay the next time they ran into each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Three: Coincidence?**  
_

* * *

The next day Kagome woke up early again, the only difference was that it was on purpose this time. She hoped to run into demon-boy (as she affectionately decided to call him in her mind once it finally clicked that he was a demon for her) though she would rather kill herself than call him that to his face because then she most likely wouldn't be seeing him ever again. Yes, she had only officially known him for a day, but it took only a minute to get a crush on someone. And yet again, she would rather die than admit that she had a crush on the guy she set her friend up with to anyone other than herself.

But, he wasn't on the train. She would've known if he stepped on the train… Ahh yes, putting all those three years of searching out auras to good use: to find the person she had a crush on. But only because the thief still had her locket. Stupid thieves that stole mementos. Then again, wasn't that how she always made her special friends? She pondered that question for a moment as she prepared to get off at her stop.

'There was Inuyasha; he never stole from me... Wait, no… He did. Shippou didn-.. Nope, my little kitsune did as well. Miroku? Hah, like I could ever forget _that_! Well then I guess only Sango didn't… Wait... Did she? Hmm... Nope, she stole from _Inuyasha_, not _me_! No wonder I like Sango the best!'

Once again, her heart was heavy with thoughts of the life she was forced to leave behind. Perhaps, her life would've been better if she had only reached out to Sango, Shippou, Inuyasha, or even Miroku, instead of grabbing Souta. Perhaps, she would've found somebody in the Sengoku Jidai. 'Heh even that would've been taken from me there. Miko can't be with anyone. At least here, no one will know of me as miko. only Kagome... But even as Kagome, love eludes me… Why?'

She stopped walking as she realized that she went to school on the day the college was closed. Cursing her wandering mind, she headed off for the library instead. Only to walk right into the back of a demon. Waking up too early has definitely cursed her day so far.

"Watch where you're going next time, retard!" the person she walked into shouted at her, as her 'lower assets' collided with the pavement.

"Well maybe if you weren't an idiot you would've noticed me and moved!" she snapped back, before wincing. Just like her to lose her temper, and snap at a demon that she hadn't even looked at yet. But, when the demon looked back at her, she really wished he hadn't.

"Well, well. If it isn't Miss High-and-Mighty," Yusuke teased her as he held out a hand to help her up.

Kagome ignored his helping hand, and got up herself, "That's Queen High-and-Mighty to you." She began to dust herself off and make sure she didn't damage anything when she fell, only to feel something that didn't belong on her ass. "You pervert!"

"Oww.. Damn, you slap hard!" Yusuke moaned to himself as he nursed his new red hand-print on his cheek.

Kagome huffed angrily at him as she crossed her arms, "Maybe next time you'll remember to not feel me up! I swear the nerve of youkai sometimes!" They both froze at her mumbled statement. Kagome gasped, and covered her mouth, as Yusuke's shock quickly became suspicion. "I… I have to go!" Kagome quickly ran away from him, and lost herself in the crowd.

"So, more to the puzzle of Kagome," Yusuke muttered to himself as he headed back towards Kurama's house.

* * *

"Youko have existed throughout the centuries. They are kitsune gifted with nine tails and ancient magic. _Ancient magic, pssh… It's called youki, you stupid book._ They used their magic to disguise themselves as any animal, and could live for hundreds of years. _Really now? Jeez, this book is so… so… human._

"_Anyway…_ Out of the history of youko, there is one that is known throughout the world. The youko known as Kurama. _Well no duh…_ Kurama, instead of following his brethren, and being a quiet passing thing in this world, used his abilities to become a master thief. _Seems like it's a trend these days… Demons being thieves, and stealing peoples' mementos…_ After a couple hundred of years of pulling thefts alone, he was finally famous enough to join together a band of youkai thieves. But they became bloodthirsty on their thefts, leaving none alive. They were demons…"

"Books on youkai and youko don't tell the truth, you know?" a silky, feminine voice said from behind the reading Kagome. She jumped, startled, and squeaked as she turn around so fast that she hit the person next to the woman in the face with the book she had just been reading. Or, who she thought was a woman, at least.

"Damnit, woman! What is your fascination with hitting me?" Yusuke shouted as he clutched his nose, "I swear if you've broken my nose, I'll make you pay my hospital bill!"

"Like you would be smart enough to go to a hospital to have your face fixed," Kagome glared at him as she picked up her fallen book. "And look, you messed up the book I was reading. Jeez, can't your head do something right?"

"So, Yusuke. Is this the girl you wanted me to help?" the effeminate guy asked. Tall, slender, long red hair… It wa a wonder he didn't have a boyfr-... Whoops, she meant girlfriend. Though with how close Yusuke had been standing to him, they could have pulled it off. However, the thought of Yusuke batting for the home team didn't sit too well with her.

"Yeah, this is the hellion that needs help with her college work," Yusuke smirked at her. "Meet Kagome. Kagome, meet Kur-..Shuuichi. Your ex-boyfriend's step-brother. Have fun you two!" Yusuke waved to them as he walked off towards the entrance.

"Wait! How'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a detective. It's my job to know people," Yusuke replied as he looked over his shoulder at before flashing a smile at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Four: Dates Are Demon-Spawn**  
_

* * *

Only a few hours had passed since she sat down with the man Yusuke introduced as Shuuichi. She had to bet that before his step-brother moved out, there had been much confusion since they shared the same given name. But she could immediately see the differences between them that would make it hard to confuse one for the other. The Shuuichi before her had such exotic looks, most likely from the youki she could sense, while the Shuichi she knew looked ordinary. The younger Shuichi also was not as smart, nor possessed such a gentle voice, and he also did not hold himself with a predatory ease the one before her exuded. She could almost see the mercilessness and coldness hiding deep within his green eyes. If she had never been in the presence of demons such as Sesshoumaru or Kouga, she could've easily been seduced by his aura like so many other women, she was sure.

Looking up after finishing off her paper in record time, thanks to the wonderful source of information the man across from her was, she smiled gratefully at him. The sincerity in her smile caught Kurama off-guard, he was used to smiles that held ulterior motives from women. Being in her unaffected presence was, dare he admit, refreshing. He could literally feel the truth and gratefulness in her voice as she thanked him.

Unnerved, he brushed off her thanks, "It truly was no problem at all. You are already so knowledgeable in the legends on Ancient Japan; all you needed was to be pointed in the right direction."

She looked down at her paper embarrassed, and quickly gathered up her things. Praise was something she felt she could never become accustomed to, especially when it was true. Too many insults had rendered her unable to respond properly to praise and compliments. Kurama watched curiously as she hurried grabbed her things and ran out of the library, muttering only a small thanks. He wondered just what he did or said wrong to the woman that had obviously captured the attention of one of his closest friends.

* * *

Once outside the library, Kagome ran across the street for the safety of the small park. No matter how much time would pass, she would always search out nature when she needed to calm down or feel closer to the past she had to leave behind. Underneath the trees the air always seemed cleaner and feeling the rough bark biting in her skin always made her feel good, for some reason. That connection to her past was exactly what she needed now.

As she slowed down and took her time walking between the trees that grew, she made the mistake of looking around her. Just ahead of her she could see Shuichi sitting on one of the benches, the woman he saw behind her back curled up in his embrace. They both were surrounded by an aura of contentedness, and it caused her heart to constrict painfully. Her and Shuichi were never that comfortable or looked that at ease with each other. Perhaps that was her fault, and the fact she was never around. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

She was jolted from her self-pity at feeling an all-too-familiar aura wrap around her along with an arm. "What is it with couples always meeting in a park for too much P.D.A.?" Yusuke's teasing voice caused her to open her eyes and stare up at him. So, it really was his side she was pressed into. Who knew the smell of ozone could smell so good?

"Perhaps it's the starting of a new trend?" She joked back half-heartedly; she just didn't have it in her to fully push back all her sadness, but she couldn't resist or explain the elation at knowing he was next to her.

Kagome allowed herself to fall into the safety and warmth of his embrace. As much as she hated to admit it, she was glad to have him help her through seeing her ex for the first time, even if it was just to walk her past him. While she no longer loved him, but that didn't stop the pain of seeing him making-out with the woman he cheated on her with. It would always hurt to be slapped in the face with the knowledge you weren't good enough. She tensed for a moment at feeling him tighten his grip on her, moving his hand down to rest on her hip. A blush spread on her face at feeling that wonderful fighter's hand against her hip, a part of her relished the feeling while her mind kept telling her he was only doing it to make it seem like they were together as they walked past Shuuichi and his new girlfriend.

"...So, will you go with us?" That question was all she heard when she was finally able to pull her attention away from his hand. Her blush darkened as she realized she had absolutely no clue as to what he was asking or talking about.

"Uhm... Sure?"

"Great! I know Ayumi will be glad to hear that, and it seems like so will that Hobo...or whatever...person."

Kagome closed her eyes and desperately wished she had gone with "No."

* * *

Their double date ended up changing sometime through the night. Kagome and Yusuke couldn't stop goading, or rather, flirting with, each other, while Ayumi and Hojo found themselves keeping each other company through most of the date. They parted ways at the corner later that night. Ayumi and Hojo hung back behind Kagome and Yusuke, who were too caught up in their argument to notice they had reached the block they lived on. Both of them stared at each other with small, knowing smiles before Ayumi cleared her throat loud enough to catch the attention of her date and her friend, "It was a lot of fun tonight, but Hojo-kun and myself are at our block... Perhaps you could escort Kagome-chan home, Urameshi-san?"

Kagome turned her head away, blushing at what her friend was suggesting. Sure, she and Yusuke fought a lot, but they weren't flirting... Were they? And now she was thoroughly confusing herself over her feelings for the demon beside her. Yusuke just smirked and waved them off with a wink, and a: "Don't have too much fun!"

Yet, Kagome remained oblivious, stuck in her own mind trying to figure out the changing of her feelings towards the demon beside her. It just had to figure she had to fall for another demon. The only upside was that he did not have silver hair nor did he have amber eyes. She was also fairly sure he would not have cute fuzzy ears for her to molest or a tail, but that was OK. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt his hand pressed up against her lower back, leading the rest of the way home.

As he felt her tense up after finally realizing he had his hand below her shoulder, he chuckled darkly, "What were we arguing about again?"

_Now, that was an excellent question._ Not willing to let him know she couldn't remember either, she opted for the safest route: crossing her arms and huffing, "You know what we were arguing about."

"No. No, actually I don't."

"Men," she muttered under her breath before speeding up her gait. It wouldn't do to be within talking range of him or else he might discover that she didn't know either. His rough, warm hand on her back would definitely not help her out either.

The rest of the way to her apartment was silent for different reasons. Kagome didn't want to get caught up in another argument, while Yusuke was too fixated on watching her ass as she walked. Some habits just refused to be broken. As she unlocked the door to her apartment, she turned around to thank Yusuke for walking her to her door even though she wasn't expecting him to. It just didn't seem to be like something he would normally do. She stepped back, pressing herself up against her door at his proximity. He was standing so close to her, and as he put both hands on the door behind her, trapping her against it, she couldn't stop her blush. All that masculinity and body heat, it should be a sin.

Kagome swallowed thickly as he pressed her back against the door even more. The look in his eyes more than gave away his intent; she still couldn't believe he was after a real kiss. Well, maybe not a real kiss, but one given freely. Not forced, and not stolen. She was determined to resist him, even though he was making it nearly impossible by just being himself. The situation she was in would be so much easier if he was just a normal demon.

He leaned in closer, causing the blush on her face to deepen more. "You're so cute when you blush, Kagome-chan," he was so close to her, she could feel his lips brush against hers with each word he spoke. She was quickly falling for his rugged charm, and he really was just too tempting! "Yusuke," she whispered thickly as her hand found what she had been looking for. As she saw his eyes begin to close, she turned the handle, allowing herself to fall back into the house, and then kicked the door closed right in Yusuke's face. Literally.

She leaned back against the door, one hand gripping her chest while the other touched her lips. For a moment there, she had wanted nothing more than to lean into his embrace and kiss him with unbridled passion. And while he deserved it for trying to get her to kiss him, she couldn't help but feel horrible at hearing his curses and occasional moans of pain. She really hoped she didn't hurt him with her desperate move. Their little game now stood at a tie, both of them with six points over the other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Five: Apologize, What's That?**  
_

* * *

It had been months since she last felt the unmistakable cold shiver of fear crawl up her spine. She always thought that the next time she felt fearful would be as she looked up at some bloodthirsty demon who was seconds away from delivering the killing blow; or even the next time she saw her mother and told her she still hadn't met anyone who she wanted to keep. A grandchild-wanting-mother was a force to be reckoned with. Especially when they only have one daughter.

Instead, Higurashi Kagome, miko of the past, was afraid of what he possibly thought of her. Maybe it would have been better if she just gave into her desires and kissed him with reckless abandon before dragging him into her apartment and having her way-...

'No! Bad, bad thoughts! Get a hold of yourself, girl!'

So, maybe it would have been better for her to oblige him with a kiss, instead of literally slamming the door in his face. If only she had thought about the consequences of such an action. And by consequences, what was meant was how horrible she would feel.

Because, honestly speaking, he wasn't bad-looking.

OK, that was a lie--he was downright _scrumptious_! Like most other demons of the higher power levels, beauty was just like another weapon they could use.

'Gah, getting off-track yet again! Bad Kagome, bad!'

So that led to her staying up most of the night, hoping his nose wasn't broken or anything worse, and if he thought her some kind of crazy woman he didn't want to see ever again. Which was something she didn't want because he...did still have her locket..? _Yes!_ Her locket was the only reason she wanted to see him. Which then led her to calling up her mother in the morning, who then called Yusuke's mom, who then called Yusuke's friend, Kuwabara, who then called her and told her where Yusuke lived. A woman's chain of information was truly an amazing thing. And that led her to now, with her standing in front of his apartment door, still debating on whether she should knock or not.

If any of her traveling companions could see her now they would die of laughter. Kagome, who had faced down countless demons; had her soul stolen twice; and stared death in the face so many times and had shown no sign of fear, was now trembling in fright at just thinking about coming face-to-face with Yusuke after last night. She was sure if she could see herself, she'd be laughing too.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for anything and everything, she knocked on his door. A little more timidly than she intended, but it was a knock. She was half-hoping he wouldn't hear it and she could go on her way, knowing he was fine enough to not be home. Yet her hopes went unanswered as the door was yanked opened, and she was graced with the view of a shirtless Yusuke.

Whatever she had been steeling herself against, that definitely was not one of those things. All her thoughts and words fled her as she shamelessly stared at all the muscle and skin that was just begging to be looked at. When her eyes finally pulled themselves to his face and she saw the smug look on his face, she was sure he would be able to feel the heat that flushed her face. "Uhm... Uhm, I...just stopped by to see how you were doing...?" That sounded pathetic even to her ears.

His grin only grew; he finally found a weakness of hers that could work in his favor! "Oh, do you mean how I'm doing after having your door slammed in my face?"

If it was possible Kagome's blush deepened even further, and she looked at the ground in shame. "Well… I-..I didn't mean to do that... You were just… And then I just," his laughter cut her off, and her head snapped back up to his face in anger. Here she was trying to apologize for her behavior last night and he had the audacity to laugh at her and her attempts! As if she'd apologize now! "Why, you-... You jerk! How can you laugh!?"

Still trying to stop his laughter, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his apartment. He didn't mind her outbursts, if anything he found them cute, but he was sure his neighbors wouldn't appreciate them. "You're so cute when you're all worked up, Kagome-chan," He drawled her name out, enjoying how he could see her angry blush become an embarrassed one.

Kagome quickly turned around as she watched his smug grin return. He needed to stop being himself! It was too damn irresistible! And it wasn't fair... It wasn't like she could help it that she was a young woman with needs and hormones. "Could you... I don't know, put on _a shirt_?"

Yusuke's grin grew as he plopped down on his couch, "Why would I do that? This is my apartment and you did drop by uninvited... Why did you drop by again?"

If she wasn't a mature adult, she would've cried out in frustration. He was being just...just so male! "I told you earlier, to see how you were doing."

"You dealt a fatal blow to my pride, y'kno."

"Well, your pride was in desperate need of it."

"In your opinion. I beg to differ."

She snorted softly, "You would."

"If you're not here to apologize, then you should at least make it up to me."

Kagome crossed her arms; this was exactly the out she was looking for. It would soothe her conscience, and she wouldn't even have to apologize. She huffed, "Make it up how?"

Yusuke smirked, knowing exactly how to play this out, "I need some help running a few errands. And you're going to be my help."

* * *

A dark figure sat on one of the thick branches of the trees near the hole in the barrier. It had been broken five years prior and nothing could be done to repair it. That hole was his ticket out of the hell they called Demon world and into the human realm, where his destiny lay. Five-hundred years was a hard price to pay to be allowed this chance, another chance at obtaining that jewel that whispered its seductive promises into any ear who would listen. Five-hundred years ago, he held the entire Shikon no Tama and so thoroughly tainted it that there was no place for its own darkness. And five-hundred years ago, that bitch took it all away when she killed him. But he guessed he wasn't all that surprised since her former incarnation had taken the jewel away from him as well.

And now, he was so close to being able to exact his revenge, once he got the Shikon no Tama of course. He had been watching the guard over the hole for the past three days; he had their schedule memorized exactly. All he had to do was wait for the moment he was waiting for, and he would slip back into the world of humans undetected. Five-hundred years had already passed, what were a few minutes more?

Seeing the opening he was waiting for, he jumped off the branch and slipped through the hole undetected... Or so he believed. Never once did he know he was being watched as well by one hybrid fire-demon. Carmine eyes narrowed as his prey escaped, but it was as the little demi-god wanted. Sometimes the best way to catch something was to let it obtain its objective.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Six: Of Lockets and Missions**  
_

* * *

Her blue-grey eyes narrowed at the happily content male sitting across from her. Errands, her foot! That damn cocky, egotistical, total hunk of a male had dragged her out grocery shopping, of all things! Last time she checked errands did not equal grocery shopping, nor did it entail then taking her out to lunch. It was almost like he was trying to take her out on a date without it being a date.

She took a vicious bite out of one of her fries, her eyes narrowing even more at him, having finally caught onto his scheme. He thought he was being so sneaky too, probably knowing she would never agree to a date with him.

"I don't think that fry did anything to you to deserve that," Yusuke playfully told her, pulling the rest of her fries away from her. She really wasn't surprised that his idea of lunch was a trip to WacDonald's.

"I'm enjoying thinking of them being a certain _someone's_ head," Kagome pulled her fries back, slapping his hands away as he tried to grab them again. Despite her earlier feelings, she found herself smiling and with a desire to giggle.

Whether or not it was a date, she had to admit she was enjoying herself with him. He was turning out to be everything she ever wanted in a guy. But she wouldn't even consider that he did want to date her. After Inuyasha and Shuichi, she didn't want to be involved with any more men. She was only being cautious, not developing an aversion to men - _especially_ not towards the ones who were demons or associated with them.

Thinking of that topic, it brought something to Kagome's mind that she had almost forgotten about. "Hey, Yusuke," she waited until he looked at her before continuing, "are you ever going to give me my locket back?"

She watched as his brown eyes danced with amusement before forcing herself to look away from them, "What locket?"

"You know what locket I'm talking about."

"Oh, do you mean this locket?" He pulled her locket out of his jean's pocket, dangling it in front of her.

She quickly leaned across the table, trying to grab it, "Give it back!"

If he didn't have his demon speed, she would've been able to grab it and ruin his fun. And while her desire to get her locket back was almost enough to make him give it back to her, he was rather enjoying the view he was getting with her leaning across the table. "Nuh-uh-uh! We made a deal: You give me a kiss and then I'll give it back… So when am I getting that kiss?"

That was enough to cause her to huff and sit back down, another one of her blushes gracing her face. "I never agreed to it."

"But you never said 'No' either," Yusuke winked at her. Opening up her locket, he decided to see if he could get some information on it. "Who're these people in the newer picture?"

She saw nothing wrong with answering his question and was thankful he wasn't asking about Sango's boomerang or Shippou. "They're friends of mine."

"What's up with what you all are wearing? The boomerang and the cat?"

Kagome sighed; she thought too soon. "We were...doing a cosplay...of the legend of my family's shrine," she lied. It left a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, but it wasn't like she could tell him the truth. While he was a demon, he wasn't stupid or gullible.

Yusuke's eyes narrowed slightly, knowing she wasn't telling the complete truth. "Oh yeah? What legend is that?"

"The legend of the Shikon no Tama. It's a legend that spans many centuries, but the most famous part of it takes place about five-hundred years ago."

"Huh, sounds like the opening to some cheesy romance movie."

She giggled softly, "It is very much a tale of romance. But it's also a tale of so much more: the origin of demons and miko, an object of power, lust, betrayal, and bonds of friendship that can only be forged in battle... I think it's a legend you would truly enjoy."

Her words brought to mind more questions he wanted to ask her, such as why she called him a demon or knew he was one. Not to mention that brief overview of the legend sounded oddly familiar to his life. However he never got a chance to ask any of the questions he wanted to as his phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

Kagome smiled sadly to herself as he answered the phone, she already knew their time together would be cut short as soon as it rang. Good things with men never lasted long with her. While she may not have considered certain moments as good, overall the day had been almost perfect to her. She was happy with any amount of time spent with Yusuke, and that was how she knew everything was about to change. It always did whenever she found herself starting to fall for someone.

* * *

His anger at Kuwabara had only grown the closer he got to his agency. Right at that very minute, he could have still been enjoying Kagome's company, could have still been milking his "errands" for all they were worth, but _no_... Kuwabara just had to call him up and say he needed to come into work. Who went into work on their day off?

"Alright, Kuwabara! This had better be good, or I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll have to eat out of it."

"Hn, as eloquent as ever, detective."

Yusuke's anger dissipated at the comment from Hiei. He looked over at Kuwabara to see him grinning, obviously pleased with himself for not telling Yusuke that Hiei was around. Yusuke loathed the day Kuwabara became a part of Hiei's family, he took on too many of Hiei's traits for his liking.

Yet it had been awhile since he had last seen the fire apparition. "Why didn't you just have the oaf say you were back in the human world?"

He could have sworn he saw the temperamental demon roll his eyes, "As if I would come here on a pleasure trip."

"So, what mess did the toddler manage to cause this time?"

Kuwabara shrugged, "Dunno yet… I also called Kurama; he should be on his way here." He grinned slyly, "So... How's your girlfriend?"

Yusuke's eyebrow was fast developing a dangerous tick, "She ain't my girlfriend," and to himself he added, "yet."

"Uh-huh... Sure… She sure sounded worried when I talked to her on the phone this morning."

"And why were you talking to her on the phone?"

The grin on Kuwabara's face grew, "Oh, because of a certain little incident last night she needed to apologize to you for... Something about a door that got slammed in your..."

"Say _one more_ word, and I really am going to kick your fucking ass."

Hiei smirked, never one to pass up an opportunity to torment Yusuke, "Having issues trying to bed a human female?"

Yusuke glared darkly at the two of them, "Both of you can kiss my ass."

"And just what," Kurama's amused voice startled them all, "are you three fighting about now?"

Yusuke huffed and crossed his arms, "Nothing."

"Heya, Kurama," Kuwabara greeted him, the sly smile still on his face. "And we're just trying to get some juicy information about Yusuke's love life."

Kurama chuckled as he saw the glare Yusuke leveled on Kuwabara, "As entertaining as that is, I'm curious as to why we were all called here?"

They all turned to Hiei, having an idea he would know why. It wasn't everyday he made a trip into the human realm as he preferred the bloodshed of the demon one. From within his black cloak, Hiei withdrew a tape and tossed it over to Kuwabara. The fire apparition already knew what KoEnma was going to request of them; he had been the one operating under his orders for this unique situation.

Kuwabara put the tape in, reminiscing a little about how they used to get their missions in this way. While he had given up working for reikai, he had to admit he was excited. Living a normal human life was so boring.

They watched as the teenage form of KoEnma appeared on the screen before he started to speak, "I know it has been years since you all were last together like this, and that I have no right to request anything of you anymore. However, to take this mission would be in all your best interests. For now, it is nothing more than a tailing mission until we gather more information.

"Earlier today, a demon long thought to be dead crossed over into the human realm. We no longer know what his strength is, since he was believed to have died five-hundred years ago in the last battle for the Shikon no Tama. However, as is obvious, he is still alive. Your job is to track him down and find out anything about him. And while you're at it, find out more about the legend as well. Somehow I think these two are connected as no one truly knows what happened in that final battle.

"And should it be revealed that he is after the Shikon no Tama again, you all will be needed to kill him. He is not a demon to be taken lightly. I hope you all will take this mission."

The screen went blank as they all were left in their own thoughts. They all had their own lives now, and they had hoped they would be able to put the whole "save the world" business behind them. It seemed as if there would always be someone who would try to take it over.

"Well," Kuwabara spoke up first, "it couldn't hurt much to just tail him and see what he's up to."

Kurama nodded in agreement, "True, though I can't help but feel it will turn into so much more."

"You know," Yusuke said, "The shrine Kagome's family lives on is the actual place much of that legend took place on... Perhaps they know how it ended."

Hiei scoffed, "It seems you've learned how to use your brain finally."

The ex-detective flipped Hiei off as Kurama interjected, "It would be best if we left now to find Kagome."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Seven: Life or Legend?**  
_

* * *

"Do you know how hard you are to track down?"

The sound of the voice of the man she had left behind hours ago had her turning around to look at him. She wasn't expecting to see Yusuke so soon, nor was she expecting to see the men who had been around to witness her break-up with Shuuichi. But now that there was no boy for her to break up with, she finally realized that three of them, Yusuke, Shuuichi, and the one she had yet to formally meet, gave off demonic auras. She already knew Yusuke and Shuuichi were. She had spent enough time in their presence, even slipping up and calling Yusuke one to his face.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled endearingly as she watched him scratch the back of his head sheepishly. He was too cute for his own good, in her opinion.

"Well, we have a case that just came up that involves the Shikon thingy..."

Her eyes narrowed as she gripped the broom in her hand tighter. Perhaps it had been a bad idea to let him know that the shrine grounds they were standing on were a part of that legend. "If you are talking about the Shikon no Tama, then for your sakes, I hope your case doesn't involve it."

Kurama and Hiei had been watching her wearily as Yusuke brought up their case. They noticed how she moved the broom into a defensive position the second he mentioned the Shikon. Kurama wondered just where she really got her extensive knowledge of Ancient Japan and its 'legends' from. "Kagome-san, why do you say that?"

She noticed the way she was being looked at by them and forced herself to relax. Sighing softly, she said, "Because that jewel only brings pain and heartache."

"What do you mean by that?" Kuwabara said.

"Ever since the Shikon no Tama has been created it has brought nothing but bloodshed and pain. Every good thing that happens to those involved with that jewel is tainted and twisted by the power it contains."

"Yeah, but it's just a legend," Yusuke told her. "So tell us what you know of it."

Kagome shook her head sadly and muttered, "Legends are based on fact, idiot." Only Kurama and Hiei heard it, and shared a suspicious look. Perhaps she would turn out to be the one needing to be watched in order to capture their rogue demon.

Leading them away from most of the shrine-goers, Kagome stopped in front of the Goshinboku. She placed her hand on an obviously younger section of the bark and smiled fondly. "I suppose I should start from the very beginning. The Shikon no Tama was created a thousand years ago, around the same time there was an influx of demons. There were so many bloody battles and hate between humans that it allowed for spirits to fester until they were twisted into demons."

The four men listening to the legend she was telling felt their guts twist painfully as how she had just described the 'birth' of demons. She, however, didn't notice and continued on, "Eventually, the demons grew to be too much of a threat for humans to ignore anymore and those with holy powers began to be born. Among those born, one became feared above all others and also became the creator of the jewel. Her name was Midoriko..."

"Wait, wait, wait... You're saying a woman created the jewel?" Yusuke asked.

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying… Got a problem with it?!"

"Yeah, I do! How in the hell can demons fear something as puny as a mortal woman!?"

"Do you know why miko were more revered than priests?" As they all shook their heads 'no', she sighed. "It's because of love. Miko are gifted with their powers because of their love and desire to protect all humans. The stronger the desire, the more powerful they are. That isn't true for priests or houshi. Midoriko possessed an immense amount of love for her kind, and her desire to see the fighting stop between clans granted her holy powers that were unmatched.

"The demons fearing her sought to find a way to get rid of her. It came in the form of a human man who lusted after the young miko. They possessed his body and spirit, and attacked her. They held the upper hand because she wished to do no harm to the human. And so they battled for seven days and seven nights...

"And on the seventh night, as exhaustion threatened to overtake her, she gathered what remained of her power and extracted the demon souls, pulling them into her own. The taint was more than her powers could purify, and so she had to remove them from her body or risk losing herself. When she expelled their souls from her body, her own was expelled as well in the form of the Shikon no Tama."

"So her greatest strength also turned out to be her greatest weakness?" Kurama interrupted the story this time.

She nodded again, "Yes, as it is for almost all miko. Their powers are at their height when they keep equal love for all in their hearts, but as soon as they begin to love one more than the others, their powers dwindle. That's why, centuries ago, it was forbidden for miko to fall in love. It made them and the villages they protected easy targets."

"So if you had been alive then, you wouldn't be able to be a normal teenage girl?"

Kagome laughed, but it sounded bittersweet to her ears, "Exactly. My duty and life would have been for the people and only the people. Being a normal woman and loving someone were two things a miko could never experience without having tragedy befall them soon after." She sighed heavily before continuing the legend, "Anyway, for five-hundred years the Shikon passed through many hands, becoming more and more defiled each time. Until in came into the hands of a youkai taijiya village, near where it had been born.

"They were not power-hungry like those before them and knew they could not keep the Shikon. They sent instead for the most powerful priestess of the time, a young woman from the village of Edo. She accepted the burden she was given; to protect and purify the Shikon no Tama until either her death or its destruction. It had been said that the Shikon could be destroyed with the right wish, which everyone took to mean a pure, unselfish wish."

Kuwabara muttered, "Like there's anything like that…"

"So true, Kuwabara-san," Kagome agreed. "However, at the time, it seemed the most plausible answer... And she was resigned completely to her path in life, until she met a young half-demon. They both were chained to their own path by other people and events, and in their shared loneliness, they found love..."

"But that meant she would lose her powers?"

She nodded her head in response to Yusuke's question, "Yes, it did. And she knew it, but she couldn't stop her heart from falling in love with him. So, in an attempt for them both to have a normal life as normal humans, she told him to wish on the jewel to become a human. She hoped it would be a good enough wish for it to disappear, so she could live as a normal woman with him for the rest of her life."

"It wasn't the correct wish, though?" Kuwabara had to know, he was too caught up in the legend.

Kagome smiled bitterly, "No one knows... They were never able to make their wish."

"What happened?"

"The young miko had also been caring for an injured bandit. His body was broken and burned to the point of where he could barely talk. But it didn't stop his black heart from lusting after her, and wanting to taint the Shikon no Tama. When he found out what she had planned from her younger sister, he offered up his body to demons to become a half-demon himself.

"With his newly acquired powers, he made the miko and half-demon believe they had betrayed each other..."

"How?"

"He shape-shifted into the half-demon's image and fatally wounded her, and then he changed into her appearance and tried to kill the half-demon. In his anger, the half-demon attacked the village and stole the Shikon no Tama, intent on using it as he first intended: to become a full demon. However the young miko, near dead and full of anger herself, used her last bit of strength and shot the half-demon through his heart, pinning him to this very tree in a sacred sleep meant to last forever. Retrieving the stolen Shikon, she told her younger sister and the villagers to burn it with her body right before she died as well."

"So, what happened to it then?"

Kagome sighed, "You're so impatient... But I guess I should make this part quick. Fifty years later, a young woman appeared near Edo. They didn't know who she was or where she came from, and so assumed she was a kitsune in disguise. However the young miko's younger sister, then an old woman, soon realized that she was not a kitsune, but resembled her older sister, and declared her the reincarnation of her sister. That night, a demon attacked causing the young woman to flee back into the forest in order to draw it away from the people.

"Her screams of help awakened the sleeping half-demon who immediately thought she was the miko who had pinned him to that tree. In the battle that ensued, the Shikon no Tama was ripped from the young girl and she was revealed to be the reincarnation of the deceased miko when she freed the half-demon from the tree. It was only a day later that she ended up shattering the Shikon no Tama, and had to enlist the help from the half-demon in order to piece it back together.

"As they traveled across Japan, fighting demons and gathering shards, they were joined by an orphaned kitsune child, a cursed houshi, and one of the last youkai taijiya. As they traveled and gathered more shards, they soon realized that someone else was also gathering them: the half-demon that had made the deceased miko and her half-demon believe they had betrayed each other. So, it became a race of sorts to gather the Shikon no Tama shards. However by the end, the evil half-demon was in complete possession of it and it came down to one last battle..."

She trailed at the end, her eyes unfocused as if she was lost in a memory. When she didn't continue, Yusuke nudged her, "So what happened?"

"No one knows," she smiled ruefully. "All everyone can agree on is that the half-demon, the reincarnated miko, and the evil half-demon disappeared for three days before only the half-demon returned bringing news that the Shikon was gone forever along with the miko and evil half-demon."

"Damn, that doesn't help us at all!"

Kurama shook his head, "Thank you, Kagome-san, it fills in a lot of the blanks we had about the legend."

She smiled secretively, "But you were hoping to find out what happened to the Shikon?" The fox spirit nodded, and Kagome appeared thoughtful for a moment. "May I ask why you want to know?"

When no one else looked like they were going to answer her, Kuwabara spoke up, "We guess there's someone out there looking for it and might be causing up some trouble."

"I see... Again, for your sakes, I hope it turns out that they aren't looking for that jewel."

As she waved them off, and promised Yusuke that she would help him finish his 'errands' tomorrow, they never noticed the dark figure hidden amongst the people, watching every move she made. He had listened into the legend she told, knowing she was lying at the end. And even if he had to kill her, he would find out what she did with the Shikon no Tama.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Eight: The Truth Begins to Unravel**  
_

* * *

Kagome watched as they left with worried and tired eyes. She hoped to have left everything dealing with that cursed jewel behind after being sent back to her true time. Demons, jewels of power, legends and miko duties were things she wished the keep in the past. Was she really asking for too much in wanting to be a normal woman with normal worries and stresses? Was it too much to ask to be just Kagome and not the miko Kagome?

It seemed that as long as the past happened, she would never be able to escape it. And while she dearly loved her friends, she wished that it had been filled with less heartache.

"Hey Kagome!" Souta tapped her on the shoulder, startling her out of her depressing thoughts. "When did you steal Ayumi's boyfriend away from her?"

"What?" she asked thoroughly confused. "What are you talking about Souta-kun? I'm not dating Yusuke, and besides, she's dating Hojo."

A sly grin appeared on his face, giving him a very cat-like expression. Kagome didn't like the looks of it at all. "Uh-huh, for someone not dating him, you sure are defensive… So then, what were you doing today to make up for last night with your _not_-boyfriend?"

She had to wonder when he became so sneaky. Had all the stories she told him about Miroku completely warped his mind? "How did you find out about that?" her voice held subtle undertones of horror. If he knew that, then what else did he know about the relationship, or lack thereof, she had with Yusuke?

"A little birdie happened to be speaking too loud," Souta was far too smug-sounding in his reply. He laughed as she paled, hearing the unspoken words about what more he had heard. His next words caused her to pale further, "You know I have to wonder where you got your male-aversion from. Out of everything you've been through, a kiss scares you."

Her pale complexion was soon replaced with an angry and embarrassed blush. "Shut up!" she hissed, "It's none of your business what I do -- or _don't_ do! -- with anyone!"

"Whatever you say, sis," his smug grin never faded, even though his eyes flicked behind her.

That man had been watching his big sister for far too long, and while he may not have the spiritual powers of his sister, he could tell that he was someone to be watched and feared. Not to mention, he didn't like the look that was in his eyes. They held something bordering on obsession, along with an immense hate.

"So, you've noticed him, too?" Kagome asked.

Souta nodded, "He's been watching you since before Yusuke and his friends appeared… I don't like it."

"He's a demon," her words caused worry to appear on his face more.

In an attempt to soothe his worries, she gave him a wide smile that caused her eyes to close. He had known her for far too long to know that meant that what she was about to say was a lie. She only closed her eyes to hide the evidence of a lie or her sadness. "Don't worry, I don't know him… But, Souta-otou? Could you get my bow and quiver and bring them to me behind the house?"

Those words coupled with her smile caused him to worry more instead. If she was lying about who that demon was and asked him to get her her weapon, then something was definitely wrong. Yet, he nodded and headed inside to do as she asked. He turned around only once to see his older sister walk towards the object of their conversation.

That was his big sister: fearless when facing down demons, yet terrified of humans and their reactions.

* * *

Kurama mulled over everything he knew about the woman they had just seen. He wondered if his stepbrother, Shuichi, knew something about her like the missing piece to her puzzle. So far they knew she had been doing something that caused her to be away from Shuichi, and that she was a miko, one that didn't seem to be just a volunteer miko that so many were. She also knew far too much about ancient legends, and the stance she took at the mere mention of the Shikon no Tama was far too suspicious.

Just who was she? And what secret was she guarding?

Now, he had to wonder if Yusuke knew there was something different about his would-be girlfriend. He wasn't looking forward to bringing up the subject or letting him know he had Hiei spying on her and the shrine. Yusuke was sure to flip if they didn't approach the subject carefully; especially if he was convinced she was a normal woman.

"Did any of you notice something strange about Kagome?" Kuwabara asked, causing Kurama to sigh heavily. There went the tact he had been hoping for.

"So you guys noticed it? The way she tensed at the mention of that jewel?" Yusuke surprised them both with his levelheaded response. They were sure he was going to have a fit, however his calm acceptance of it had Kurama's mind working on all the possibilities of what it all meant.

"I take that to mean this isn't her first time doing something or saying something strange around you, Yusuke-kun?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yeah. The first time was right before I introduced you two. She called me a youkai."

"Youkai?" Kuwabara interrupted. "I thought hardly anyone besides KoEnma and Botan-chan used that term?"

Kurama ran his hand through his hair, an old gesture he did whenever he was trying to find a way to word what he wanted to say. "Kuwabara-chan, people who don't really understand what demons are use the term 'oni.' However, those with a little more knowledge use the term 'youkai.' "

"But that can be because she grew up on a shrine, right?" Yusuke's voice held hope that Kurama's answer would be 'yes.'

Kurama shook his head, "Nearly all who grow up on a shrine are just as ignorant as the rest of society… However, what I find strange is that she omitted all the names in the legend."

"You knew of the legend and didn't tell us!" Kuwabara's question came out more like a demand.

"No, Kuwabara-chan. I only knew bits and pieces about it. I had my eyes set on other treasures during that time and hardly cared about a broken jewel."

Yusuke was trying to find something in one of his pockets as he asked, "So what were their names?"

Kurama appeared thoughtful for a moment before replying, "I believe the kitsune was called Shippou, the youkai taijiya was Sango, and the houshi was called Miroku. The reincarnation's name was never recorded and I never heard it, but the 'good' hanyou's name was Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, huh?" Yusuke said as he looked at a locket he pulled out. "Think this is just a strange coincidence?"

He held up the opened locket so they could see a newer picture, one that looked to be taken only a couple years ago. In it were a kitsune child, a youkai taijiya, a houshi, Kagome, and a boy with violet eyes and a beat-up sword. All figures looked very familiar to Kurama. They were shocked even more when Yusuke turned the locket around to show the engraving on the back. A declaration of love written to Kagome from Inuyasha.

As soon as the shock wore off, Kuwabara said, "We need to head back there now!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Nine: Legend's Conclusion**  
_

* * *

Kagome walked towards him with sure steps. 'Why didn't he disappear with the Shikon?' was the question that repeated frantically within her mind. The only answer she could come up with was the same reason her and Inuyasha didn't disappear. They weren't the jewel, and therefore couldn't have disappeared with it. Her wish had been towards the jewel only, not towards any living being.

It made her so angry that he couldn't have disappeared as well, and it just had to figure he would come after her. Just because she shattered the darn thing didn't mean she had to continuously pay for that one mistake. It wasn't fair nor was it right. The only good thing was that she could tell he was nothing more than a weak shadow of himself. Five-hundred years without the Shikon had stripped him of all his borrowed power.

"May I help you sir?" she asked as nicely as she could.

His red eyes pierced straight through her, bringing back memories of a time and place so far beyond their reach. Two years ago would have found her knees shaking in fright from looking straight into his eyes, but now… All she felt was pity. He would be a mistake she would correct herself.

"Yes, I believe there is something here that would interest me greatly."

Kagome stared at him with thinly veiled curiosity, "Oh? And what may that be?"

"I couldn't help but overhear," he said, and she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "the legend you were telling those…boys. That's not the full story."

Cautiously, she led him towards the back of the house as he spoke. While they both knew to dance around the issue in this time as humans were entirely too ignorant, they both wanted to end their legend as soon as possible. One wanted an object; the other wanted a death. Either way, the legend would come to an end after so many centuries.

"What do you mean by that? That's the ending of the legend as passed down from generation to generation. What other way could it have ended?"

She clenched her teeth in an attempt to keep from hissing out in pain. The sudden grip he had on her upper arm was painful and near bone-crushing. "Don't you youkai know that human bones are more delicate than yours?" Kagome hissed, not wanting to make a scene until they were safely behind the shrine and away from prying eyes.

"I think you can handle it, miko," he all but snarled out. She was proving to be just as fiery as he remembered her. As soon as they stepped behind the shrine, he pulled her even closer to his body. His grip tightened even more on her arm and she was sure that in the morning, she would have some nasty bruises if not a fracture. "Tell me what you did to the jewel so I can extract it from you, Kagome."

She furrowed her brows together in confusion, "What are you talking about? The jewel's gone forever!" Kagome immediately whimpered in pain as she could feel the pressure being placed on her bones, "I wished the jewel out of existence, don't you remember Naraku!?"

* * *

They had been worried the second they arrived back at the shrine only to see no sign of Kagome. They hadn't been gone for even twenty minutes, yet she was missing from their sight! This was not how Kurama wanted Kuwabara or, worse yet, Yusuke, to find out that Hiei had been left behind to spy on the shrine, but it appeared it was inevitable. The person they most likely had to keep an eye on was missing, and only Hiei would have an idea as to what happened to her.

With a heavy sigh, Kurama resigned himself to the argument he knew would happen and said, "Hiei, what happened to Kagome?"

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara were shocked at the Jaganshi's abrupt appearance. "What the hell!? You were spying on her shorty? What the hell is wrong with you two!?"

"Please think rationally, Kuwabara-chan," Kurama replied, holding his hands up in a placating manner in an attempt to calm down both Yusuke and Kuwabara before anything got out-of-hand. "If you were searching for the Shikon no Tama, where would you first go to look?"

"That doesn't answer the question as to why Hiei was spying on her!" Yusuke shouted.

"Idiots," Hiei spoke up, "anyone with any sort of intelligence would seek out someone who knew of the Shikon. Your stupid woman approached the demon we were searching for and led him behind the shrine. Going to let your woman face a demon on her own, detective?"

"Fuck you, she ain't an object!" Yusuke retorted.

Kurama sighed again, but this time it was Kuwabara who spoke up. "Shouldn't we, you know, actually make sure she's fine and not dead or worse?"

Yusuke nodded as they watched a young boy run behind the house with a bow and a quiver of arrows. He recognized the boy from the first time he went to the Higurashi Shrine. Souta, the little brother of Kagome; and he had a feeling he knew what he was going to do with that bow. "And I know just who to follow to find them…"

They followed his line of sight to the young boy as he ran behind the shrine. Without exchanging another word, they ran after him hoping that they weren't arriving too late. So much depended on them arriving in time or so it seemed from the legend Kagome had told them.

"Tell me what you did to the jewel so I can extract it from you, Kagome!"

Those words greeted their ears, causing Kuwabara and Yusuke to stumble from shock. It seemed Kagome knew a lot more than she let on, and was not as normal as Yusuke had hoped. Kurama and Hiei took the knowledge easier; they had already come to the conclusion that there was much she was hiding. It wasn't as if they could blame her either, they were hiding just as much from her.

"What are you talking about? The jewel's gone forever!" The young boy ahead of them sighed heavily and gripped the bow and quiver tighter as Kagome shouted those words. It seemed even he knew more about Kagome than they did. The demons watching on winced as they could hear the tell-tale creak of bones about to snap, only for Yusuke to growl at hearing her pained whimper. "I wished the jewel out of existence, don't you remember, Naraku!?"

"If you want to save her, you might want to give her that weapon before he breaks her arm," Kurama said softly to the young boy.

Souta jumped, startled, but at seeing Yusuke there, he nodded. He knew from the moment Yusuke stepped into their house that he was different, like his sister but more demonic. Running forward, he called out his sister's name before tossing the bow and quiver towards her.

The four of them watched in awe as Kagome pushed Naraku away from her with her pure energy. Yusuke had been hoping that she was just a regular volunteer miko with no powers, but she had proved him wrong. She was a full-fledged miko with enough strength to purify off a demon's arm. Their curiosity overrode their desire to help; if she was truly in danger then they would help. At the moment, they wanted to find out exactly what she hadn't told them.

"You haven't lost your touch in five-hundred years, miko."

Kagome held up her bow, an arrow notched and ready to fly at any time, but she refrained. "Too bad I can't say the same for you… I would like to know why you didn't disappear with the Shikon though. You were bonded to the jewel, weren't you? Just like I would've been if I made the wrong wish, right?"

He gripped his bloody stump where his arm once was and sneered at her, "Only a fool would tell you. Just like it would take a fool to love you, the person who claims to have wished away the greatest artifact of pow-…"

Naraku never finished his sentence as Kagome released her notched arrow. His words struck a painful chord in her heart, and she didn't want to know what other foul words could come out of his mouth. In the end, he was right, only a fool could love her. Unfortunately, she had yet to find that fool as Yusuke was not likely to be him. No one could be that person if they ever found out the truth about her years spent in the Sengoku Jidai.

With a heavy sigh, Kagome shouldered the only remaining signs of her burden: a longbow and a quiver of arrows. "Thank you, Souta-otou," she said only to have any following words die in her throat. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Shuichi and their other friend were standing right behind her little brother and had most likely seen everything. "Damn…"

"I don't think damn begins to cover it, Kagome," Yusuke said.

Her shoulders slumped forward at his tone. "I'm sorry," she began.

"There's no need for it, Kagome-san," Kurama interrupted her as politely as possible. "I'm afraid we haven't been entirely honest with you either."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yuu Yuu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.

* * *

**Title: _Love's Lies_**_  
**Chapter Ten: Some Things Never Change**  
_

* * *

**- Six Months Later -  
**

Despite everything that happened months ago, Kagome was happy. Her past was finally put to rest, and she was sure that nothing else from it would be making an appearance. The Shikon no Tama was gone forever as per her wish, and Naraku was as well. Those two reasons were the good side of things. On the bad side were the facts that Sango and Miroku were dead, along with Inuyasha, and she didn't know about Shippou. If she had to guess, he was in the demon world. Add in the fact that she now had a new job at a certain detective agency as per the wishes of one toddler demi-God.

Yet despite all those cons, she was happy. She finally had the excitement that she needed in her life. And she didn't feel so alone in the world. After killing Naraku, she was forced to explain the truth to Yusuke and his friends. She had been the mysterious reincarnation and she righted the mistake she made.

In return, they told her their stories and about the different realms. For the first time she finally understood why she came across so few demons. It had made so much sense that she had cried. She wasn't as alone and cut off from her own story as she thought.

Soon after that day when their pasts caught up to them, Kagome found herself with a better paying job. She could finally afford to go to college, pay her rent and buy groceries on a regular basis for the first time since being back from the feudal era. All she had to do was put up with the antics of Kuwabara and Yusuke which proved to be easier than she first thought. Kuwabara was a sweet-heart and also managed to get Yusuke off her back whenever he got too frisky for her tastes. And Yusuke was, well, Yusuke. He wasn't likely to ever change, yet she didn't mind.

"Hey, 'Gome! Hurry and finish up, I got some errands for us to do!"

She sighed and slumped over the open filing cabinet drawer. With how many so-called errands he had for the two of them to do, she was surprised she got any work done. Of course, he had yet to realize that she knew exactly what he meant by errands. His definition had yet to change from the very first time they went on an 'errand', and it still meant a trip to WacDonald's. As much as he aggravated her at times, he was surprisingly clever. Leave it to Yusuke to actually use his brain to come up with a way to get her to go on a date with him without it being an actual date or for her to refuse.

Kuwabara snickered as he walked past, "Try not to stay out for hours like the last time you two went on an 'errand'."

Kagome gave a long-suffering sigh, "Shut up and tell that to him."

"Why Kagome," he smiled knowingly at her, "I didn't know he was rubbing off that much on ya."

"You're so mean," she pouted childishly.

"Kagome!" Yusuke called out from the front door, "I know it can't take ya that damn long to finish up!"

As Kagome sighed again, Kuwabara grabbed the files from her. "Get out of here before he starts throwing a fit like the child he is. Have fun," he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes but walked away, "Gee, thanks Kazuma-kun. That's what I've always wanted to be told -- to go out on a date with a child."

Yusuke looked at her strangely, "The hell are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she smiled brightly. "Just that Kuwabara thinks you'd be the child in a relationship."

She realized she should have probably chosen her words better at the grin she saw appear on Yusuke's facem, "Too bad, I'm not that kinky. However, you'd definitely be a mother I'd like to fu-.. Ow!"

Kagome's face was a deep crimson and her hand was still fisted from when she hit him. Leave it to Yusuke to turn any comment more perverted and turn it around on her. "Keep your perverted thoughts to yourself!"

He was rubbing his arm; she hit a lot harder than most people he went up against. Her and her damn miko abilities. But he just couldn't help teasing her more; she was so cute when she was embarrassed or angry. "You're only pissed 'coz you actually like that idea."

He should have been expecting the second punch after saying something like that. But he wasn't, and quickly discovered that it was never a good idea to leave an arm exposed to a woman's angry hits. Yet, the lesson would never stick as he loved baiting her far too much, and he was a demon. His arms would be fine within the hour.

"You jerk!" she shouted as she walked away.

Too bad he knew exactly where she was going. She was far too predictable at times, and the fact that she was heading to WacDonald's proved that she did actually like his quirky little comments.

As sad as it sounded, it had become something of a routine for them. He would make some perverted comment towards her, she would storm off to WacDonald's after hitting him, she would cool down over lunch, and they would banter for a couple of hours. Sometimes they discussed the different realms, other times they talked about their lives. And still other times she would ask for her locket back and he would ask for his 'promised' kiss.

So far, he had yet to receive it, so he still had her locket. Yet with each time they teased each other about it, he could see her cave a little bit more. Soon, she would break and they would get what they wanted. And maybe more. She had more baggage than a normal woman, but he was willing to wait for her. For the moment, it seemed as if some things wouldn't be changing soon.


End file.
